


Crumbled Cookies

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Food, Gen, Hurt, Mild Blood, Reader recites poetry to V, Trapped, Trapped Under Rubble, V x Reader if you squint, feelings of hopelessness, nothing graphic or explicit but thought I'd mention anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Life in Red Grave has been wonderful to you. You've grown with your little business and your friends. Your favorite Devil Hunters have practically become family. You've planted roots in this city.Nothing could spoil the peace, right? Right?(Takes place around the events of DMC5)
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: This chapter has mild blood and the tagged feelings of hopelessness and being trapped are in this chapter towards the end. If that's something that makes you uncomfortable tread lightly

_ Life in Red Grave City was great. You lived for the daily grind of it all. Some would shudder at the thought of growing old with a small business but you wouldn't have any other way. With all of the friends you made over the years, your life has become that much sweeter. _

_ The hunters of Devil May Cry… they have become your family. Dante had practically become the brother you've always wanted. Whenever he visited, he always greeted you with his signature smile and a tight hug; a hug that you were always quick to return. _

_ Lady and Trish regularly took you out from "Girls' Night". Before meeting the two women, you never really had experienced the whole "Ladies Night Out". Lady and Trish were rather hellbent on making you experience it with them. _

_ You had gotten really close to Nero as well. While you'd never outright say it to his face (as you didn't want to overwhelm him), you had started to see him as a son. _

\------------------------------

The night was like any other. You had stayed open a little later as an older customer had taken longer than usual to decide on what she wanted. She was extremely apologetic but you assured her it was nothing to worry about.

You were making the last of tomorrow's dough when the shop began to tremble.  _ What in the… an earthquake? _

You turned to return to your work when the trembling turned into violent jolting, causing you to fall over. Pots and pans crashed onto the floor.

You ran out the front door to see what was going on. Outside, you were greeted by a massive tree in the distance. You, along with people around you, stared at the tree. From how far the tree was, you guessed it was over at Dante's childhood home.  _ Why there? _

Whatever this tree was, you know it was bad news. There wasn't much you could do. All you could do was hope Dante would take care of the problem. You went back inside to finish the last of the work.

After working for a couple of more hours, your ears perked up at the sound of the commotion outside. You wiped your hands and went back outside. It didn't take a psychic to feel how scared people felt. As you stared at the massive tree, you overheard a conversation between two men.

"...What happened?"

"I just got a text from my buddy. He's over by the tree. Apparently, the guy that wears the red coat got his ass kicked"

You glanced at the two men and then back at the tree  _ Dante failed? Oh no… _

Without warning thorny root-like appendages brust from the ground, sending everyone into a panic. To your left, a woman was impaled by one of the things, you watched as her life force was drained before your eyes. All around you, men, women and children made a run for it. Some weren't fast enough and were killed. To add to the panic, demons began to materialize and hunt everyone like prey.

Among the chaos, a large crocodilian demon appeared in front of you. It's head was bound in chains and a crude mask, almost like Hannibal Lector. The demon charged at you, making you lose your balance.

You remained frozen as the demon took a threatening stop toward you with a growl. When it was mere inches away from you, you kicked it as hard as you could. To the demon, the kick was a mere tap but it enraged it nonetheless. The demon let out a loud bellow and trashed around. One of the bug-like demons charged at you and struck you with one of it's claws. You cried out in pain as you pressed your hand at the fresh wound in your upper arm. It swung it's head upward at you, knocking you through the glass of your shop. As you sat upright, you felt blood run down your arms.

The demon continued to thrash around some more before it stopped and hobbled towards you. In your panicked state, you ran into your kitchen and crouched inside one of the metal cabinets. You squeezed yourself among the few water bottles you kept for your hottest days of work. You slid the door shut and prayed the demon would just give up on looking for you. As you sat on the cold metal, you heard the demon shuffle into the kitchen. Your ears picked up the sounds of more demons creeping into your kitchen. You held your breath as you listened to them go through the cabinets, knocking over pots and pans. You heard a demon clamber on top the cabinet you currently sat in.

Suddenly, you heard the large demon bellow once more as it thrashed around, it's head breaking the kitchen walls. Then it got quiet. You were about to take a peek outside when you heard the entire shop crumble and fall around you. Mortar and concrete crashed down onto the floor and your hiding spot.

When everything got quiet once more, you waited and listened for anything else. When you heard nothing, you used your uninjured arm to open the door, only to discover it to be stuck shut. You tried with all your might to get the door open, but to no avail. It quickly dawned on you that you were trapped under what remained of your shop.

\----------------------------------------

You don't know how long you sat in that metal cabinet. Hours? Days? You had no idea. Every now and then, you'd hear demons clamber along the rumble, likely searching for new prey.

Your legs had cramped up a long while ago. At this point, you had become numb to the pins and needles feeling. The wound on your arm still bled freely as you sat in your prison.

While sitting in that cramped cabinet, you started to feel cold. Somehow, the chill from the outside world had found its way into the cabinet, chilling you to the bone. You tried your best to keep yourself warm, hoping someone would find you. With the way things looked before you were trapped, it didn't seem likely. The metal cabinet would likely be your casket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You been trapped under your now collapsed business and home for who knows how long.
> 
> You've run out of water and don't know how long you have left.
> 
> Wait... are those voices?

**Nero's POV**

Nero wandered through the ruins of Red Grave, taking in what remained of the unlucky humans that didn't escape in time.

_What a fuckin mess…_

He turned down an alleyway and arrived onto a street. He made his way to his destination… or what was left of it. He stared at what remained of Sinful Temptations. A lot of the front and back of the first floor had collapsed and some of the walls of the second floor were destroyed. Only the foundation and the right side of the shop remained standing.

Thoughts of the owner he was so close to going through his mind. _Hope Y/N made it out okay…_

His ears perked up at the sound of wings. He head shot up and he caught a glimpse of Griffon. That meant V was close by.

"Why the long face, little boy blue?"

Nero was about to bark a retort when he heard the sound of a metal cane. _There he is…_

"Shouldn't you be out taking care of business?" he asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing" V replied.

Nero didn't reply. He turned his gaze back to the ruins of the shop.

V ambled next to Nero "You know this place?"

Nero nodded "I know the owner of the shop. Wonder if she made it out of the city okay…"

Griffon guffawed "Aaaaw… deadweight close to someone?"

Nero scowled as he readied to make a swing at the demon bird when he saw something in his peripheral.

Two Empusas were crawling amongst the rubble. _What the…_

Griffon cocked his head "I could be wrong but… it looks like they're looking for something"

He squinted his eyes when the two demons stopped at a certain spot and began to claw at the rubble. He was confused for a quick moment. Then a knot formed in his stomach. _No…_

He stepped forward and called out "Hey! You bastards looking for something?"

The two demons perked up at the sound of Nero's voice. They attempted to charge at Nero, but were quickly put down.

Without a moment of hesitation, Nero clambered onto the rubble, ignoring Griffon's protests. When he got to the spot the demons were clawing at. 

He feverishly moved large jagged pieces of cement and drywall. When he got to a particularly heavy piece his prosthetic made it a little easier to lift it.

As he struggled to push the concrete away, he caught a glimpse of V's cane digging into the bottom of the slab, making Nero's task a little easier.

\--------------------------------

You don't know how long you lied curled up in that cabinet. You had a feeling it had been days.

As you lied there, you heard the sound of demons above you and something else…? 

Your eyes widened in realization. They were clawing at the rubble. You have been discovered. Your heart raced as the clawing got faster and more desperate. Then it stopped. You heard what sounded like a voice and gunshots, then there was silence.

After a few moments, you heard heavy movement above you. Then you heard concrete being moved. You remained frozen as you heard the rubble being moved. You felt your steel prison being lifted and dragged, then more silence.

Suddenly, a tip of a red sword was wedged through the stuck door. Wait… you know that sword!

The sword lifted the door of it's hinges and you were blinded by sunlight. As your eyes adjusted you saw a familiar face.

"Nero?" you dry voice croaked.

Nero put away Red Queen and crouched down to help you. You lifted your arms and hissed in pain, remembering your injured arm.

Nero wrapped your arms around his neck, being mindful of your injury. He put his arms under you and picked up bridal style. You caught a glimpse of a dark haired stranger with a… bird. You were too tired to care at the moment. 

Nero carefully walked down from the rubble and exclaimed "Y/N? Holy shit! How long were you in there?!"

You shook your head "I… don't know. I was here when the tree appeared and demons attacked everyone. Some came after me and---" you coughed from dehydration, Nero rubbed your back in comfort "I got this wound and I hid" you licked your dry lips "I heard demons destroyed my kitchen and I heard everything fall on top of the cabinet"

Nero gingerly placed you on a nearby bench and sat with you. He dug through his coat pockets, pulled out a water bottle, and gave it to you. You downed it pretty quickly. You gave him an apologetic look but he just gave you a smile. 

He glanced at the wound on your arm "Other than the arm, are you okay?"

You nodded "How… long has it been?"

Nero squeezed his eyes shut "Sixteen days…"

Your eyes widened "What…?"

Nero gritted his teeth "You were trapped for sixteen days and no one knew!" you knew that tone; he was blaming himself "You could have died of starvation or worse!"

With a trembling hand, you took Nero's hand and held it tight as you could in your tired state "You found me… that's all that matters"

Nero pulled you into his arms and you returned the embrace. You suddenly remembered "Is it true what was said?"

Nero pulled away "Hmmm?"

"Was Dante defeated?"

Nero winced at your worried look, the stranger with Nero stepped forward and answered your question "We're not entirely sure. There's a chance that he's alive but… with the current state of things it's looking grim"

A downcast look crossed your face. Then for some odd reason, your polite instincts decided to kick in "Oh! I'm Y/N, by the way" you stood up too quickly and were about to topple over, but the stranger was quick to grab you. 

He and Nero helped you sit back down on the bench. He sighed "Jeez, Y/N. Even during the apocalypse and after nearly dying of starvation, you're still polite by default"

You smirked at Nero "Politeness is what separates us from savages, Nero"

Nero snorted as he rolled his eyes. He stood from the bench and dusted himself off. He glanced at the strange man and said "I'm going to go find a phone and call Nico. Stay here with her?"

The tattooed man nodded and sat next to you. When Nero left, you sat in silence with the strange man. Your thoughts were interrupted by the growl of your stomach. The man glanced at you.

The bird laughed "You hungry, toots?" _Of course the bird talks…_

You shook your head "I'm okay…"

The bird was about to say something when the man snapped his fingers and expelled the bird. He turned to you and said "You've been trapped underneath a building with no food and little water for almost a month"

You shook your head once more "It's okay"

He shook his head "Nonsense" and with a wave of his inked hand, a black panther materialized from nothing. You couldn't help but admire how beautiful it looked.

The panther looked at the man as he commanded "Go scrounge for something to eat for our guest here"

The panther growled and ran in a random direction. After sitting in silence, the man said "V"

You looked up at him "Huh?"

"My name is V"

"V…"

"What do you do?" he asked

"Hmmm?"

"What was your occupation before all of this?"

"Oh! I was a baker. That was my shop and home I was trapped under"

V hummed in acknowledgment. He pulled out a book and began to read.

You bit your lip and asked "What do you read?"

A small smirk graced V's face "Just some poetry"

"Any particular poet?"

"William Blake"

"Hmmm… I'm more of a Robert Frost girl, myself"

V's smirk turned into a small smile "Frost was a clever poet"

"He was brilliant"

"Any particular favorites?"

You glanced at V with a smile

"A stranger came to the door at eve,

And he spoke the bridegroom fair.

He bore a green-white stick in his hand,

And, for all burden, care.

He asked with the eyes more than the lips

For a shelter for the night,

And he turned and looked at the road afar

Without a window light.

The bridegroom came forth into the porch

With, “Let us look at the sky,

And question what of the night to be,

Stranger, you and I.”

The woodbine leaves littered the yard,

The woodbine berries were blue,

Autumn, yes, winter was in the wind;

“Stranger, I wish I knew.”

Within, the bride in the dusk alone

Bent over the open fire,

Her face rose-red with the glowing coal

And the thought of the heart’s desire.

The bridegroom looked at the weary road,

Yet saw but her within,

And wished her heart in a case of gold

And pinned with a silver pin.

The bridegroom thought it little to give

A dole of bread, a purse,

A heartfelt prayer for the poor of God,

Or for the rich a curse;

But whether or not a man was asked

To mar the love of two

by harboring woe in the bridal house,

The bridegroom wished he knew."

"Love and a Question"

You smiled. You picked up the sounds of an animal running and noticed V's panther returning, a loaf of raisin bread in its jaws. It dropped the loaf onto your lap and you stroked the top of its head in thanks.

You tore open the package and ripped off a piece. It was a bit stale but it was better than nothing.

You tore off a piece and held it out towards V. He eyed the morsel and shook his head "You need it more than I do"

You still held out the piece for him, looking him in the eyes. V tried to refuse but you insisted. You placed the loaf onto the bench and with your other hand, grabbed his and placed the bread in it.

V huffed a slight chuckle. No going back. He bit down on the bread and ate.

Your ears perked up at the sound of screeching tires. From you left, a van came speeding down the street and screeched to a halt in front of you and V.

The passenger door opened and Nero stepped out. You giggled "Quite an entrance"

Nero snorted "Blame Nico"

A woman with a Southern accent could be heard yelling "Screw you!"

Nero rolled his and turned his attention towards you "Can you walk"

"I think so…" you stood with wobbly legs and took a few experimental steps. You nodded "I'm good"

Nero sighed in relief. He opened the sliding door and helped you step in. You sat on the little leather sofa and sighed.

"You okay?" asked Nero.

"When you've been sleeping in a metal cabinet for days, you learn to appreciate leather"

Nero scratched the back of his head "Oh… right"

The woman stood from the driver's seat and introduced herself "Hey there, name's Nico!"

You smiled warmly and shook her hand "Y/N"

Nero rummaged through the tiny kitchenette and handed you a water bottle and a small bag of chips.

"Thank you…" you sipped the water "Nero… what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero has told you everything that's been going on and decides to send you somewhere. Somewhere you can be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall are ready to feel! :D

For the next hour, Nero told you of everything that happened in the last month. What probably happened to Dante, Lady and Trish. Who rose the tree. And what the plan was.

You chewed on your thumb as you listened to everything Nero said. All the while Nico treated and dressed your wound.

"What are we going to do?"

Nero shook his head "WE are going to take down Urizen and that tree. YOU are getting out of this city"

Your eyes shot up at him "Nero---"

"Y/N. If Dante were to find out we kept you with us during all of this, he'd be PISSED"

Your shoulders slumped. He was right. Dante, Lady and Trish have always been protective of you.

"How am I getting out of here"

"First we're going to find you a car that's still in working shape, hot wire it, and help you get out of the city"

You nodded your head, eyes burning from unshed tears.

Nico revved up the fan "Alright, let's go find a working car"

Nero sat in the passenger seat and V took a seat next to you. He took note of your unshed tears, but said nothing.

After driving around for a couple of days, a working car was finally found: a pickup truck. After giving it some juice and hot wiring it, it was ready to go.

When you opened the driver's side, Nero opened the passenger's side. You gave him a look of confusion.

"I'm going to be riding with you to the city limits. Make sure you don't run into any trouble"

You nodded. You shut the door and put the truck into drive and drove along the crumbling streets.

\-------------------------------

When you got to the edge of the city, you brought the truck to a stop. Nero dug through his pockets and gave you an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Directions and money"

"For what?"

"For the ferry to Fortuna"

Your eyes widened.

"The directions are to help you get to the docks and help you find the house I want you to go to"

You remained silent.

"When you get to the house, tell the girl who lives there that I sent you. Tell her who you are, she'll know"

You bit your lip in an attempt to not cry.

Nero sighed "Well… I… better get going…" and he exited the truck.

In an instant, you jump out of the truck "Nero. Wait!"

He looked back at you "What is it?"

You took a deep breath "Thank you. So much"

Nero scratched his nose "It--- it's nothing"

You shook your head "It's not nothing. You didn't have to do this" you shoved the envelope into your pocket. You looked up at Nero and place your hands on his shoulders "You are such a good boy, Nero"

Nero blushed slightly and turned away. 

You brought your hands to his face "Look at me, hun. You remember when I said you had a heart of gold? All those years ago?"

He nodded.

"This is what I meant. You act brutish but you are such a sweet boy. Even when the going gets tough, you still do what you think is right"

Tears began to well up in Nero's eyes.

You brought Nero in a warm embrace "Be safe, Nero…"

Nero wrapped his arms tightly around you "You too… mom"

Your heart clenched at that one word.

You pulled away and stepped back into the truck. You waved and Nero with a sad smile. He waved back.

As you drove past the city limits, you watched Nero in the rearview mirror. He stood in the same spot, watching you leave before turning around and breaking into a run.

\---------------------------------

After a long drive, you found the ferry docks. Abandoning the truck, you paid the ferryman and started the trip to Fortuna.

When the ferry arrived on the island, you checked and followed the directions Nero gave you.

After walking around Fortuna, you found the house. As you stood in front of it. You could faintly hear the sound of children.

You strolled to the porch and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments, a young woman answered the door "Yes?"

"I--- My name is Y/N. Nero sent me. I… I'm from Red Grave. He… sent me to stay here?"

The woman's eyes lit up "Oh! You're Y/N? Nero told me so much about you! Come in! My name is Kyrie"

_Kyrie!_ You chuckled "Seems we already have a thing in common. Nero's told me a lot about you, too"

Kyrie smiled at you warmly "Come. Let's get you cleaned up and something to eat"

"Thank you"


End file.
